The Alley Cat Gang
The Alley Cat Gang are minor antagonists in the 1992 film Tom and Jerry: The Movie. They are a gang of alley cats who live in the city where Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse live, controlling an alley. Upon finding Tom in their territory, they initially try to convince him from turning his back to humanity and upon failing this, they attempt to beat him up. They were voiced by Raymond McLeod, Mitchel D. Moore, Scott Wojahn and two uncredited actors. Biography The Alley Cat Gang are a gang of alley cats who live in an alley at the city where Tom the Cat and Jerry the Mouse live. They are known for taking the alley as their territory and are willing to threaten whoever goes there, especially other cats like them. While the reason of their intentions and motivations are unclear as well their hatred to humanity, during the "What Do We Care?" song it's implied that they were once pets like Tom before they were either abandoned or mistreated by their owners, leading them to run away and form the gang while developing their vicious nature. Despite getting along, they hate each other as well, however. In the film, immediately after Puggsy the Dog and Frankie DaFlea are captured by Dr. Applecheek's Straycatchers and Tom enters into the alley to eat the "trash buffet", just as he is about to eat tuna in pieces, the Lead Alley Cat takes two trash lids and hits Tom in the head. He then comes out from his hiding place and warns Tom and they don't tolerate his presence there as the other gang members come from nowhere and they ask Tom if he understands the message. As Tom replies that he does, they start singing "What Do We Care?" and explain their vision of the world to Tom with the intentions of turning him into one of them, assuring him that the human race stinks. Upon nearly finishing the song, Tom seemingly accepts their offer to join them and dances with them in group. However, as they finish the song, Tom sneaks away of them but the Lead Alley Cat notices his escape and orders the Big Alley Cat and the three Alley Cat Brothers to assist him in chasing Tom to beat him up. As they run in Tom's direction, they accidentally knock down the flower pot where Jerry was being held earlier by Tom (who prevented from joining him to eat with Puggsy) before entering into the alley, unknowingly freeing the mouse. Realizing that Tom needs help, Jerry makes a run to a nearby manhole and once Tom passes the manhole, Jerry opens it, leaving the Alley Cat Gang to fall one by one into the sewers before putting the manhole back in its site, and once safe, the two friends proceed to meet Robyn Starling. What became of the Alley Cat Gang afterwards is unknown, but as cats have nine lives, it's very likely that they survived their fall and got back to the streets, though it's assumed that they gave up on chasing Tom as they are never seen again for the rest of the film. Trivia *The Alley Cat Gang's role the film can be considered that they are the polar opposite to Tom. Unlike them, Tom is a domesticated cat who likes humans and is friends with Jerry (despite their occasional enmity). As such, the members of the Alley Cat Gang possibly represent the type of cat Tom could have become if he had resolved to hate the human race after his previous owner left him behind and cut all ties with Jerry due being considered natural enemies. *So far, along the Bulldog from the beginning, the Alley Cat Gang are the only antagonists in the film who aren't obsessed with money nor involved in the search for Robyn Starling. The Alley Cats are also the only non-money obsessed antagonists in the film who sing a song. *Although Jerry is the one who defeated them by opening a manhole to let them fall into the city's sewers, they were oblivious from Jerry's presence and never interacted with Jerry. *Though unconfirmed, it could be possible that the Alley Cat Gang feared Puggsy and never attempted to kick him out from their territory as he was a dog (even though the Big Alley Cat could have easily overpowered him) and thus they resolved to enter into their alley once Puggsy and Frankie were captured by the Straycatchers. Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Envious Category:Gangs Category:Male Category:Partners in Crime Category:Provoker Category:Stalkers Category:Criminals Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Wrathful Category:Movie Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Psychopath